List of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Decade Duels Plus cards
This is a list of cards in ''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Decade Duels Plus. '''card pack 1' * elemental hero avion * elemental hero bladedge * elemental hero necroshade * elemental hero ocean * elemental hero stratos * elemental hero woodsman * evil hero malicious edge * emergency call * miracle fusion * mystical space typhoon * polymerization * righteous justice * reinforcement of the army * super polymerization * hero signal * mirror force * torrential tribute * elemental hero darkbright * elemental hero gaia * elemental hero necroid shaman * elemental hero plasma vice * Card Errata:Elemental HERO Terra Firma * elemental hero thunder giant * elemental hero wild wingman * elemental hero wildedge card pack 2 cyber dragon evil hero infernal gainer dark arm dragon evil hero infernal prodigy gigantes gorz emissary of darkness granmarg the rock monarch hyper synchron king of the swamp legendary jujitsu master morphing jar neo spacian grand mole powered tuner allure of darkness creature swap dark calling dark fusion mind control soul exchange crush card virus metal reflect slime thought ruler archfiend evil hero dark gaia dark strike fighter card pack 3 renge of the dark world ancient gear dragon cyber archfiend giant germ gladiator beast darius gladiator beast equeste red yellow and green gadget tragoedia krebons phychic commander emergency teleport geartown dark room of nightmare poison of the old man tremendous fire just desserts ojama trio secret barrel solemn judgment armory arm colossal fighter magical android card pack 4 d.d. warrior lady gladiator beast bestiari gladiator beast hoplomus gladiator beast murmilo gladiator beast laquiri gladiator beast samnite golem sentry kelbek penguin soldier raiza the storm monarch summoner monk test tiger wall of illusion cold wave fissure lightning vortex pot of avarie shrink terraforming compulsory evacuation device gladiator war chariot kunai with chain phoenix wing wind blast gladiator beast gyrizus gladiator beast hoplomus card pack 5 black salvo chaos sorcerer gren maju da eiza manju of the 10,000 hands marshmellon morphing jar #2 needle worm sangan senju of the 1,000 hands dark master zorc demise king of armageddon advanced ritual art book of moon card destruction contract with the abyss dimensional fissure gold sarcophagus level limit area b messenger of peace soul absorbtion shallow grave ceasefire gravity bind macro cosmos waboku card pack 6 armageddon knight banisher of the light banisher of the radiance bazoo the soul eater dimensional alchemist goblin zombie mekuzi mystic tomato necro gardna necroface plaguespreader zombie pyramid turtle zombie master spirit reaper book of life burial from a different dimension card of safe return foolish burial dimensional wall drastic drop off magic cylinder zoma the spirit revied king ha des doomkaiser dragon card pack 7 blackwing gale blackwing blizzard blackwing siracco blackwing shura blackwing elphin breaker the magical warrior caus the shadow monarch doomcalibur knight exiled force fossild yna mobius the frost monarch spell striker thestalos the firestorm monarch thunder king rai oh treeborn frog chainstrike ookazi wave motion cannon dark deal divine wrath royal oppression blackwing armed wing blackwing armor master goyo guardian card pack 8 kingshark dandylion dupe frog fishborg blaster flip flop frog golden fish junk warrior royal eel substitoad ancient deepsea coleanth unifrog warrior of atlantis legendary ocean big wave small wave fires of doomsday instant fusion salvage united we stand wetlands dimensional prison fish depth charge robbin goblin iron chain dragon junk synchron card pack 9 arcana force 0 bountiful artemis lightsworn angel lightsworn monk lightsworn warrior lightsworn dragon harvest angel of wisdom herald of creation honest lightsworn paladin judgment dragon lgihtsworn summoner lightswron sorceress lightsworn ryko meltiel sage of the sky voltanis the adjudicator lightsworn wulf herald of heaven charge of the light bregade solar recharge sanctuary in the sky black horn of heaven dark bribe negate attack glorious illusion card pack 10 blast sphere blowback dragon don zaloog flame ruler flying kamakiri lava golem masked dragon road synchron sasuke samure 1 and 4 silpheed snipe hunter sonic bird ufo turtle volcanic slicer blaze accelerator molten destruction second coint oss fairy box nightmare wheel wall of revealing light ordeal of traveler black rose dragon nitro warrior starter deck 1 cyber tech alligator dark blade elemental heroes - avian, burstinatrix, clayman, sparkman, bladedge bubbleman, necroshade, wildheart, gemini elf sonic duck chiron the mage cybernetic cyclopean exiled force little winguard mask of darkness mataza the zapper ninja grandmaster sasuke poison mummy shadowslayer banner of courage brain control giant trunade heavy storm lightning blade lightning vortex lucky iron axe monster reincarnation necklace of command righteous justice rush recklessly smashing ground compulsort evactuation decive draining shield dust tornado magic cylinder magic jammer negate attack sakoretsu armor trap hole starter deck 2 acrobat monkey archfiend soldier cyber tech alligator cyroid dark blade jerry beans man robotic knight zure of the dark world abaki ambulanceroid chiron the mage dekoichi the battle locomotive drillroid expressroid gyroid mask of darkness patroid poison mummy rescueroid steamroid submarineroid feather of the phoenix blackc pendant book of moon brain control earthquake enemy controller giant trunade heavy storm lightning vortex rushr ecklessly smashing ground magic jammer negate attack rising energy sakretsu armor 7 tools of the bandit threatning roar trap hole supercharge starter deck 3 atlantean pikeman axe raider charcoal inpachi dark blade renge of the dark world spiral serpent tune warrior water spirit woodborg inpachi copycat exiled force frequency magician junk synchron magna drago marauding captain mystic tomato sonic chick speed warrior ufo turtle double summon lightning vortex monster reincarnation rush recklessly smashing ground synchro blast wave synchro boost synchonized realm warrior returning alive twister backup soldier birthright divine wrath miniaturize sakuetsu armor scrap iron scarecrow 7 tools of the bandit spellbinding circle threatning roar trap hole colossal fighter junk warrior gaia knight the force of earth DrMandingo (Topic Creator) Posted 2/14/2013 7:05:06 PM message detail starter deck 4 cyber tech alligator gogiga gagagigo sabersuarus dragon in the cave x saver anu prianha des koala goblin attack force des koala junk synchron magna drago penguin soldier powered tuner quillbolt hedgchog road synchron sabre beetle sasuke samurai skelengel sonic bird speed warrior x saber airbellum x sab er galahad creature swap de synchro emergency provisions giant trunade ookazi pride of the weak rush recklessly synchro boost warrior returning alive tribute to the doomed twister unstable evolution dust tornado gottoms emergency call limit reverse magic drain miiaturize raigeki break scrap iron scarecrow widespread ruin junk warrior road warrior x saber urbellum starter deck 5 battle footballer blazing impachi chainsaw insect dark tinker exiled force fortress warrior giant rat hayabusa knight junk synchron man eater bug quillbolt hedchog speed warrior turret warrior twin sword marauder warrior lady of the wasteland X2 worm apocalypse x saber galahad banner of courage card destruction enemy controller giant trunade hammer shot monster reincarnation return of the army shrink synchro boost warrior returning alive twister desense draw dust tornado raigeki break rising energy rope of life sakuretsu armor threatning roar seceret barrell trap hole colossal fighter x saber wayne x saber urbellum gaia knight force of the earth Cards Decade Duels Plus